A Shape of A Heart
by puffles 44
Summary: Wolfram, as an artist, has his own kinds of problems... He can't draw a heart properly... Yuri teaches him something more than just drawing a shape... He thought him about the shpe itself... Yuuram. One-shot. Read to understand. Give it a chance...


Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!

* * *

A Shape of a Heart

Wolfram is an artist in his own way. He loves everything about it; right from the canvas to his model. His favourite model is his fiancé. His fiancé was doing paper work and his history assignment at the same time. He wanted to try to paint his model while at work. It really wasn't much of a problem for Yuri... It was just the smell that's making him loose his concentration. But, Yuri knew better than to scold the blonde about it... It would always end up in the same statement again, and again, and again... It's better not to contradict what his blonde fiancé wants. Artists like Wolfram have problems. Some would have a problem about how could they find people who would support them in making art... Some would reconsider if he/she should pay rent or buy new canvases and oil paints for their new master pieces... Some would have a problem in getting a place to stay... Some would have the problem on how he/she would remove the tomato stains that stained their clothes... Artists have problems like that... But, in Wolfram's case, it wasn't that kind of problem that he's facing...

"Stupid heart... Why can't I draw it?" Wolfram shouted as he painstakingly stroked his brush from one direction to the other.

Yuri looked away from his paper work to see what the problem is. He smiled and chuckled when he saw the heart that his fiancé was trying to draw. He pulled a random piece of parchment and called the blonde's attention.

"You shouldn't go directly to the canvas...especially since you haven't mastered a shape yet."

'Humph..." The blonde replied as he went beside Yuri.

Yuri knew that even nursery students could master the art of drawing hearts... Well, it was his fault in the first place. If he hadn't told Wolfram about the shape called heart, then maybe, his fiancé wouldn't so hard to perfect it.

"You know, Wolfram, most people would think that making a heart shape would be a piece of cake..."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Would just stop ridiculing with my weakness, and get on with the stupid lesson?"

"I'm not one of those people... I think that it's hard to form one... I'm speaking figuratively, of course." Yuri said as he dipped his quill in the bottle of ink on the side of his table. "For me, each heart has its own love story..."

Wolfram stared at his fiancé with disbelief. How could this narrow-minded wimp say such deep words?

"You see, Wolfram, a heat can be divided into two." Yuri drew a heart and divided it with its vertical line of symmetry.

Wolfram nodded for Yuri to go on. He wanted to know how this very smart and deep Yuri would last...

"Look at it. It isn't perfect... That's because the two lines that make it up aren't identical... I think that signifies the kind of journey that they went through before they met again. The starting point is where they start out as a couple, along the way they face struggles that they had to face on their own and the end is when they were able to conquer all the obstacles and be with the one they love so much..." Yuri looked at the now teary blonde. "Get a quill and let's draw a heart together..."

Wolfram nodded and closed his eyes and got one. He dipped it in the ink bottle and opened his eyes again. He placed his point beside Yuri's. He was scared of what could be the result. For him, it was a test...a test that he might not b able to pass.

"On the count if three we start to draw the side of the heart, okay?"

1...2...3...

They drew it slowly. They weren't sure if it was the right thing to do since things are still complicated between them...It was done. It wasn't bad. In fact, it made Wolfram smile. It was not a heart drawn by him...it was a heart _they_ drew together. He looked at the double-black with his tears trying to escape from his eyes.

"Yuri, are we near the finish line?" Wolfram asked hopefully.

"We are, Wolfram... Just wait a little more... Just be a little more patient... Don't worry, we're _very_ near..." Yuri said comfortingly as he stood up to give Wolfram an embrace.

Wolfram smiled and let some of his tears fall. He was relieved that it won't take that long... He smiled for the reason that Yuri will soon be able to return his feelings with his own... It will be soon, all he had to do was to be patient...

"There is no perfect heart...just two people perfect for each other..." Yuri whispered to the crying blonde's ear.

They exchanged smiles and went back to what they were doing. It's just unfortunate that Yuri just drew on the 3 paged history reports he slaved over to finish by reading mountain high books about Shin Makoku that will be passed the next time he'll be coming back to Earth. Just hope that he'll finish rewriting that before it's too late...

**THE END**

* * *

A/N: I was supposed to post this yesterday, but I ran out of load... So here it is! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
